Arthur meets Daniel Tiger
by Travis 2016
Summary: First crossover of this kind. No flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur meets Daniel

* * *

A Crossover of Arthur and Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. First crossover with Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. Daniel found a portal to Elwood City where Arthur and them live at. See what happens. We begin in the Neighborhood of Make Believe. We see Daniel Tiger and his parents. That is where we begin.

"Daniel can you open the door please?" said Mom tiger, "After all we have this mirror to get in here."  
"Sure mom," said Daniel, "Like you said."

Daniel did as he was told. He listens well. He is a good boy. He has no idea it is a portal to Elwood City. Now we head to Elwood City at the Read house we see Arthur and his family. His parents bought an old mirror at a store. It is the other portal which Daniel will go through.

"Arthur can you open the door please?" said Mr. Read, "We have this mirror to get in."  
"I sure will dad," said Arthur, "As you said."

Same thing with Arthur now. His parents no longer has favorites. So they teach him more things. Back to make believe. They are all looking in that mirror. They love that mirror. Still having no idea it is a portal.

"Dad that mirror is old," said Daniel, "I like it."  
"As do i," said Daniel Stripped Tiger, "That is why we bought it."

Back at the Read house Arthur and DW are looking at that mirror. They also love the other mirror. It is a portal. They don't know it is yet. But later they will.

"I love that mirror," said Arthur, "It is also old."  
"I also love it," said DW, "It sure looks old."

Next chapter Daniel Tiger goes through that portal. It will be a bit longer chapter. Again it is the first crossover for Daniel Tiger's neighborhood. I sure hope you like this story. No flames allowed. If your a member of this site i will block you if you flame. All other reviews will be removed.


	2. They meet

Arthur meets Daniel

* * *

Daniel Tiger walks up to that mirror. The other mirror is in the family Din in the Read house in Elwood City. Daniels sees that in the mirror. He wonders what he is seeing. He walked up to it. To get a closer look of what he sees. It is a portal.

"What am i seeing here?" said Daniel, "Never saw that stuff before."

He went through that portal ended up in Elwood City. His body looked different. Still a tiger but had no tail and wearing pants. Arthur and DW saw him standing there.

"Friend of yours DW?" said Arthur, "Just want to know if he is?"  
"I never seen him before," said DW, "He might be new in town."  
"He might be," said Arthur, "Hi what is your name?"  
"I am Daniel Tiger," said Daniel, "Your names?"  
"I am Arthur Read, said Arthur, "Call me Arthur."  
"Name is Dora Winifred Read," said DW, "Call me DW."

They are now heading outside. Trying to find out where he lives and to play. Or play first then try to find out here he lives. They decided to play first because their friends came over and went to the park. To play hide and seek.

"Arthur who is that?" said Buster, "Never seen him before."  
"He is Daniel Tiger," said Arthur, "He is new in town."  
"That is good," said Buster, "Lets play now."

They went to play it. Francine is it first. They all went to hide as Francine counted. They are having fun. Daniel hid well. After a game Daniel had to pee. He saw the toilets. He saw a certain part he knew he had to stand to pee. Washed his hands went back to playing hide and seek they was waiting on him. He is it by the way. After playing they are heading home.

"Daniel where do you live at?" said Arthur, "So we can take you there."  
"Neighborhood of make believe," said Daniel, "That is where i live at."

He told them everything. They believed him except Brain. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Neighborhood of Make Believe tour

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Daniel shown that the mirror is the portal. They believe him. They want to go through it to see what they look like and stuff. Same with Buster, Francine, Brain, Ladonna, and Bud. So they will ask him. If they could go with him.

"Can we go with you?" said Arthur, "To the neighborhood of make believe that is?"  
"You all sure can," said Daniel, "Come on then please."

They went through it. Their bodies changed. They look more like the animals they are. The boys was not wearing any pants. And they all had tails. They look like in the book Arthur's nose. But still eat the food humans eat. They are looking at themselves first then looked around that place and back at themselves.

"Come on i will show you around," said Daniel, "I will give you the grand tour myself. Trolley can take us."  
"Thanks Daniel," said Arthur, "Our bodies look different after going through the portal."  
"Your welcome," said Daniel, " That portal changed your bodies in this world just like mine did in your world."  
"Makes since to me," said Brain, "This tour will be good."

He took them to the Bakery and met Baker Aker. He has cupcakes for them to try. Then off to the clock and meet King Friday and his family and off to the school. Daniel has it all planned out.

"He is a good man," said Arthur, "I like him."  
"Great cupcakes as well," said Buster, "I love to eat."  
"Yes Buster," said Daniel, "This is the clock. My dad works there. My parents are home now. They know i am back."

He took them to meet his parents.

"So that is a portal?" said mom tiger, "Am i right?"  
"Yes mom it is," said Daniel, "These are my new friends."  
"What are your names?" said Daniel Striped Tiger, "If you don't mind kids?"  
"I am Arthur Timothy Read," said Arthur, "Call me Arthur."  
"I am Bud Compson," said Bud, "Call me Bud."

After they all said their names they met King Friday and his family. And met the others. They are now heading for the school. Teacher Harriet is there. Daniel went in first to tralk to her. She said yes.

"Welcome top the community school," said Teacher Harriet, "I will show you around."  
"That is great," said Arthur, "That is kind of you."

After that Arthur and them went back to the portal. They look like they did before they left. See what happens next chapter.


	4. We can visit each other now

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

After Arthur and them returned they told their parents about it. That their bodies was changed when there. In the Neighborhood of Make Believe. And back to normal when back.

"So yes it is a portal to another world," said Arthur, "Neighborhood of Make Believe."  
"We believe you," said Mrs. Read, "We heard it was a portal. Now we know it is true."  
"That mirror is good," said Arthur, "We love it."  
"We know it is," said Mr. Read, "That is why it stays. And you can go there when ever you like."

Arthur is glad they can all use it. They like the neighborhood of Make Believe. Even though they bodies will change. They are still themselves. Same personality as always is what remains the same. Daniel Tiger can do the same. We see him now.

"So yes we can allow you to visit them," said Daniel Striped Tiger, "And they can visit you."  
"That is good," said Daniel, "They are good people."  
"That is why we said yes," said mom tiger, "We like them as well."

Now we see Ladonna and Bud outside of their house. They just wanted to be we see a dog boy who is mean.

"Hey look it is Butterworth," he said, "Put syrup on my pancakes."  
"Name is Bud Compson," said Bud, "Not syrup."  
"What ever you say," said that boy, " Butterworth."  
"Admit it!" said Bud, "It is Bud Compson!"

That boy left them freaked out what happened. He never saw anything like it before.

"He is a bad kid Bro," said Ladonna, "Your power stare is amazing."  
"It sure is," said Bud, "I do that very well."

Daniel will come visit them in the next chapter. He will get a tour of both Elwood City Preschool and Lakewood Elementary school. And then play on its playground. See what happens next.


	5. Cheer up Buster and tours

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

After school Daniel went through the Portal to visit Arthur and his friends. He is now talking to Bud who looks upset. Daniel can tell that. That is why he is talking to him. To try to cheer him up as best as he can do. He is their friend after all.

"Bud what s wrong?" said Daniel, "Why are you upset?"  
"Some boy called me Butterworth," said Bud, "That is pancake syrup."  
"Don't let that get you down," said Daniel, "Some people are like that. It is not you it is him."  
"I do feel better now," said Bud, "Thank you very much."  
"No problem," said Daniel, "Glad i could help."  
"Well lets tour the schools we go to," said Arthur, "Like we promised."  
"Starting with mine," said DW, "Elwood City Preschool."

They are on their way to the car. They put Daniel n a car seat. They are heading to the Preschool. Ms. Morgan is waiting on them. For to show Daniel Tiger around that school and ask questions.

"You must be Daniel Tiger?" said Ms. Morgan, "Am i right?"  
"Yes mam," said Daniel, "That is my name."  
"Come on i will show you around," said Miss. Morgan, "And ask questions."

After that tour they are now heading to Lakewood. Mr. Haney and Mr. Ratburn are waiting for him. They are there and went inside. Greeted by both men. They are now talking. The tour then started. It went well. He loved them tours.

"I loved the tours of them schools," said Daniel, "Time to head home."  
"See you Daniel," said Arthur, "We will visit you after dinner."  
"I would love that," said Daniel, "So i say yes."

Next chapter they go through the portal as promised. Next chapter will be up soon as possible.


	6. Arthur and them in make believe

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them after dinner went through the portal. When they went there their bodies was different. Arthur looks like the way he does in that book same as Francine. In fact they all changed. The boys want to know why they don't have pants on and looked and saw just smooth skin instead of their private parts. They see why they don't wear pants and underwear because they don't need them. Nothing to cover up. The boys knows when there they have to sit to pee like girls do.

"We are here," said Arthur, "Just like we said we would."

"Welcome here all of you," said Daniel Tiger, "I knew you would come after all of course."

"Our bodies changed," said Arthur, "I have no glasses, no pants, and no external private parts and a long nose."

"You are more like a real Aardvark now," said Daniel Tiger, "If you don't want to wear that shirt take it off."

"We could all go naked," said Brain, "We don't need them here."

They took them off. They have nothing to cover up when they are there. They love the way that place looks. They will take the tour of that place. The boys there will have to sit to pee because they have nothing but smooth skin there. Arthur sat to pee. He remembers when being potty trained that he sat to pee. They will now take the tour of that place now. They got on trolley and heading towards that preschool. To take the tour. Arthur hopes it is a lot like Elwood City preschool same as D.W. and them.

"Here we are," said Daniel Tiger, "My preschool me and my friends goes to."

"It looks good outside," said Arthur, "I hope it looks good on the inside as well."

"I also hope so," said Bud, "As good as the one me, D.W. and Emily went to."

"It sure is," said Daniel Tiger, "Teacher Harriet is waiting for us lets go inside."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "Here comes the tour."

Next chapter is the tour of that preschool. See what happens in the next story of this story.


	7. The tour

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them are now inside of that preschool. Arthur and them are naked but has no shame for they have nothing to cover up. Teacher Harriet sees them and ready to give them that tour. She doesn't mind they are naked. They are also barefoot she also doesn't mind that. She sees why Arthur and D.W. are barefoot for as long as they are there their feet is to big to wear shoes. She is happy to see them. She hopes they will come to that school. She is now talking to them.

"Welcome here,"said Teacher Harriet, "May i asked your names?"

"Thank you ma,am," said Arthur, "I am Arthur Read by the way."

"I am D.W.," said D.W., "My real name is Dora Winifred Read but all me D.W. please."

"I am Fern Walters," said Fern, "That is my name by the way."

"Nice name they are," said teacher Harriet, "Now for the rest of your names please."

They all said their names. She is now showing them around. Like the toys, books, the cubbies, and the bathrooms. She is now asking them questions then they could ask her questions after that. She will ask them question like where they came from, what is their favorite foods, and other stuff like that. She thinks Arthur, Buster, and Bud are the cutest boys after Daniel, o the owl, and prince Wednesday. She was glad they gave them that tour. She hopes they move there and go to that school.

"Elwood City is where we are from," said Arthur, "My favorite regular food is pizza."

"That is good," said teacher Harriet, "What do you think of this school?"

"I love it," said Arthur, "I would love to read them books."

"You can read?" said teacher Harriet, "I just want to know by the way."

"I sure can," said Arthur, "After all i am 8 years old."

Next chapter they visit King Friday and his family. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Castle fun

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them are now in trolley. And heading to the castle where King Friday and his family live at. They love that place so far. They might be naked but their private parts is on the inside even the boys. Where the boys privates are supposed to be is just a nice and smooth fronts. Just skin and fur that is all that is there. So they have no shame being naked. They have nothing to cover up. They see the castle now. They see how nice it looks. They can't wait to see the inside of it.

"It looks good outside," said Arthur, "I can't wait to see the inside of it."

"We can now," said Daniel Tiger, "For we are here now after all they are waiting for us."

"Come on in," said King Friday, "We have been waiting for all of you from Daniel Tiger here who told me your coming to visit."

"It looks nice in here,' said Arthur, "I love the way this place looks."

"I love living here," said Prince Wednesday, "I am Prince Wednesday."

They shock hands in friendship. They gave them the tour then went to Prince Wednesday's bedroom to play with toys. They have no problem see Arthur and them are naked. Because for animal people can run around with nothing on. So they are free to be naked. They are having fun after all. They are just children after all. They have action figures which the boys are playing with. And Francine and Fern for the girls are as well. The other girls are playing with other things in that bedroom.

"I love these toys," said Arthur, "They are very nice indeed."

"Same here," said Bud, "The dinosaurs is my favorite here."

"Why thank you," said Prince Wednesday, "I also love dinosaurs Bud."

"I love them as well," said Francine, "I love playing with these figures after all."

"And same here," said Fern, "They are so much fun."

Next chapter they visit the museum go round. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Museum go round

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them are now in trolley. They are heading to the museum go round. To see Miss. Elena, Lady Elaine, and music man Stan. They see it right now. Arthur and his friends are still naked. They will be naked as long as they are there. They arrived at that place and got out. They knocked and they let them in. They are taking the tour of that place. They are getting asked questions. They will be glad to answer they will ask questions themselves. They are talking right now.

"Elwood city," said Arthur, "That is where we are from call me Arthur."

"Nice name," said Lady Elaine, "You can go play with our daughter."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "We sure love to play being children."

"They are nice," said Lady Elaine, "They will play good with our daughter."

"Yes indeed,' said Music man Stan, "I am sure they will play very well with her."

They are playing very well with her. She has no problem of Arthur and them being naked. She won't being human. They are talking with her now as they play. They are indeed having lots of fun. They will tour the music shop soon. After they play that is. They will go home before it gets dark. They know that very parents told them to in fact after all.

"You have a nice place here," said Arthur, "I love the way it looks in here."

"Yes indeed Arthur," said Miss. Elena, "I sure love living here."

"I sure love it," said Muffy, "I also love the way it looks."

"Same here," said D.W., "This is a nice neighborhood you all live in."

"I love living here," said Daniel Tiger, "We will soon visit the music shop."

Next chapter they visit the music shop. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	10. Back at home

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them are now in trolley. Now heading to the music shop. They are enjoying that place. They can all go back and forth when ever they want. They know the bodies change when they go through it. They arrived at the music shop. They will see it all before bath and bedtime. They will see that before they head home for the day. They will see more of it tomorrow. They know it is getting late. They need to get cleaned and go to bed. For they have school the next day of course.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "But we need to go home soon."

"Yes of course," said Daniel Tiger, "To get a bath and go to bed to get ready for school."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "I love to play in the bath at times and wash every body part i have."

"That is what i also love," said Daniel Tiger, "You won't have a tail to wash though."

"I have another part to wash instead,' said Arthur, "That only the males in our world have."

Daniel Tiger saw that part on himself. He doesn't know much about it. What that part is called and such. But he knows Arthur and them knows what they are. He will ask Brain what it is Tomorrow. When they go visit him again. Daniel Tiger will also come there to their world. They hope he does again. They got on trolley and went to jungle beach and went home. Arthur is fully clothed. He looked and he saw his private parts. D.W. is now in the bath having a good time playing in it.

"I had a good time," said D.W., "We saw some good places."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Your brother will have his shower soon so hurry up."

"Okay mom," said D.W., "Does he wash his private parts?"

"He sure does," said Mrs. Read, "As far as i know anyway."

"I sure do," said Arthur, "I always do wash it. As wash it in the shower only."

Next chapter is during school time for them kids. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. At School

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. Lakewood Elementary in fact. Daniel Tiger is at his preschool now. Arthur and them an in fact read. Daniel Tiger can't read yet. They are in school right now. It is the second week of the forth grade. Mr. Ratburn is their teacher when he and MC swapped classes. It is time for math. They know a math test is coming up. They will study hard for it. Brain will start up a study club. He hopes Binky will join it if he is to pass and head to the fifth grade with them of course.

"Good idea Alan," said Mr. Ratburn, "You are free to use this classroom for your studying."

"Thank you," said Brain, "I was going to ask if we could."

"Sign me up," said Arthur, "I will join that club."

"Same here," said Fern, "It is indeed a good idea."

"And same here," said Binky, "I want to pass to the fifth grade."

They all joined it. They will soon have a new student named Dennis Hopper. He is a white rabbit like Buster only like Arthur he wears glasses. And like Fern he loves poetry. And as smart as Francine just not very good at sports like George. He is not a good boy though. He is in fact a bully. He won't become friends with Arthur and them. He is coming with two other bullies. They are worse than the tough costumers they are called the new school order. They are all bad kids all three of them in fact. Meanwhile in the neighborhood of make believe we see Daniel Tiger and his friends at his preschool.

"I miss Arthur and them," said Daniel Tiger, "Do you think he is having fun at his school?"

"Same here," said Prince Wednesday, "I think he is having fun at his school."

"I like them," said Teacher Harriet, "Not sure what that school is like."

"I want to tour it," said Daniel Tiger, "Next time i go through that portal."

"I am sure you could," said Teacher Harriet, "And tell me what it is like."

Next chapter the study club meets and goes through the portal after dinner. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	12. We are back

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them are now off of school and had dinner and went to the portal and went through it. They are naked yet again. They don't need clothes there after all. The portal now knows that so they are naked. They have nothing to cover up. Bud see's they are naked and has no shame. He and the other boys has just smooth skin and fur there where their male parts are supposed to be. Arthur and them know that in that world they have their genitals in the inside even the males there.

"I see you made it," said Daniel Tiger, "Just like you said you would."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "We kept our promise to you."

"Hi i am Molly," said Molly, "I decided to come along. Why am i naked?"

"Hi Molly," said Daniel Tiger, "I am Daniel Tiger and you don't need clothes here."

"I see why," said Molly, "I don't see my private parts."

They got on trolley and heading to the bakery. Baker Aker is waiting on them. For he will give them a tour and give them cupcakes. They have pink icing on them. Means it is strawberry. They got the tour and got them cupcakes. They enjoyed them. They got back on trolley and heading to visit Katrina and them. They will get to play with them when they get there.

"The cupcake is great," said Arthur, "He sure knows how to bake,"

"They sure are," said Buster, "I sure love it."

"It is true," said Daniel Tiger, "We are here at that house for they are connected."

"Let's go in," said Arthur, "Then we can play."

"Yes indeed," said Daniel Tiger, "We will go in right now."

Next chapter they go in and play. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	13. More fun

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them are now at Katrina's house playing with her toys. She is glad to meet them. She approves of them and she is playing with them. She doesn't mind them being naked. So she decided to take off her clothes. Her parents don't mind that. She wants to hear about where they came from and what they look like where they come from. So yes she has questions for them. And they will be glad to answer them all. Because they like her. They like Daniel Tiger and his friends a lot.

"So where are you from?"said Katrina, "I just want to know."

"Elwood City USA," said Arthur, "That is where we are from."

"Sounds good to me meow meow," said Katrina, "What do you look like in that world?"

"Not like this," said Arthur, "We have 10 fingers and 10 toes and wears clothes. And no tail."

"It is true," said Daniel Tiger, "And the males has something below to waist."

Arthur and them knows what that part is. The boys private parts they are. Brain will tell him what it is called. That they have to wear clothes in public. That them parts aren't for sharing. That only they can touch them in private. They got done playing and got on trolley and heading to the post office. That is the end of the tours. Is at the post office. They arrived there and went inside. They like what they see there. Well the last trip will be to the Doctor's office where they will get exams.

"You must be Arthur and them," said Mr. Mcfeely, "Daniel Tiger told me all about you."

"That is us," said Arthur, "I like what i see here."

"That is good," said Mr. Mcfeely, "It is a busy place it is here."

"We have one more place to go," said Daniel Tiger, "Before you all go home for the day."

"Okay then," said Arthur, "I just want to know where at."

Next chapter they go to Doctor Anna's doctor's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	14. Doctor Anna

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them are now on trolley heading to Doctor Anna's doctors office. Arthur and them don't know where their private parts are at. In that world that is in fact. In their world they know where they are at. Because they are human in that area there. But in that world they are at right now they don't know where they are at. They will soon know where they are at. Because Doctor Anna will have to check them. It is a full body exam. From their heads to their feet and toes.

"I hope she is a good one," said Arthur, "A doctor that is in matter of fact."

"She sure is," said Daniel Tiger, "I think you all will like her."

"I hope so," said Brain, "Where is our private parts at?"

"She sure is," said Daniel Tiger, "You will soon know where your reproductive organs are in this world."

"Is that it?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

He said it is. The trolley stopped and they went inside. Because they are naked they have nothing to take off. They will be called in one at a time. Arthur will be the first to be called in. Prince Wednesday in in there right now. He is naked his boy parts are showing. The humans are the same down there. That Arthur and them have in their world. Arthur knows he will go first in the group. He will be the first to know where his genitals are at. Doctor Anna then helped prince Wednesday gets dressed.

"Arthur Read your next," said Doctor Anna, "Because you are naked you have nothing to take off."

"I am coming," said Arthur, "Here i am."

First i will weigh you," said Doctor Anna, "Then messure you after that."

"What of my genitals?" said Arthur, "I want to know where they are at."

"I do them last," said Doctor Anna, "Just before the next person is called."

She found it in between the legs in a thing that opens. He thinks it looks like that of girls. She found two male glands in it. After all of them and they went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. Welcome back Daniel Tiger

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them are now at home. Daniel Tiger will soon come through the portal. He did so. He took off his pants and underwear and saw his privates. His penis that is what he sees there. He put them back on. Arthur and them let him in. They will tell him what that part is. So they will have him be naked there. So they told him to get naked. He got barefoot first then took off his shirt, pants, and underwear. He is naked now. He will get lessons of sex education there way not his way.

"It is called a penis," said Arthur, "I have one of them myself."

"And the scrotum," said Brain, "That has the testicles in it."

"It looks neat," said Daniel Tiger, "Why can't i show it outside?"

"Because indecent exposer," said Fern, "We can go naked when we come visit you."

"Okay then," said Daniel Tiger, "Can we get some ice cream?"

They agreed to it and helped him get dressed. They walked to Brain mom's ice cream shop. They will give him a tour of both Lakewood elementary school and Elwood City Preschool. Then he will then go home. They are glad to show him around Elwood City. That he will enjoy it there. They are at that ice cream shop now having ice cream. They are having a good time there.

"We love this place," said Arthur, "This and the sugar bowl."

"We put yum bobo's ice cream out of business," said Brain, "That place had strange names to flavors anyway."

"I remember when it closed," said Muffy, "Now that place is home to a bakery."

"It is a good one," said Brain, "When it comes to bakeries anyway."

"Sounds good to me," said Daniel Tiger, "Can we tour the school now?"

Next they take him to Elwood City preschool first then Lakewood Elementary school after that. See what happens in the next chapter to this story here.


	16. The tour part 1

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them with Daniel Tiger is heading to Elwood City preschool. So he can take a tour of it. He will love the inside of it and it's playground which is on the outside. Miss. Morgan heard about him so she is waiting for them. So she can give Daniel Tiger the tour of that preschool. It is the best public preschool in town. It is one of three of them. That one is the is where Arthur and them went when they was four years old. Miss. Morgan likes Arthur and glad to see him again in fact.

"Here we are," said Arthur, "This is where we went to preschool at."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "It is the best preschool in Elwood city."

"It looks good on the outside,' said Daniel Tiger, "Does it look good on the inside as well?"

"It sure is," said D.W., "We loved going to this school."

"We sure did," said Bud, "Now we go to kindergarten as in me, D.W., Emily, the Tibbles, and James at Lakewood."

They gave him the tour of it. Well Miss. Morgan did in fact. She showed him the table where they color at. And the toys and the picture books is at. The table where they eat at, the bathrooms, and took him out to the playground. Daniel Tiger likes what he sees there. The way that school looks in fact. He can't wait to see Lakewood. That is is the best elementary school in Elwood City. They are now leaving that school. They are talking on the way to Lakewood. Mr. Haney is waiting for them now.

"You will like it," said Arthur, "It is the best elementary school in the city."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I sure love that school."

"Same here," said Buster, "We have a good teacher."

"Mr. Ratburn," said Brain, "That is his name."

"I can't wait to see it," said Daniel Tiger, "That school that is in fact."

Next chapter see what happens. Only four more chapters left to go in fact.


	17. The tour part 2

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them with Daniel Tiger is heading to Lakewood Elementary School. Mr. Haney and Mr. Ratburn are waiting for them. To give Daniel Tiger the tour of that good school. From kindergarten to two Fifth grade classes. From it's library to cafeteria. To the playground. As in show him every part. The only bathroom he is allowed in there is the boys room. For he is a boy in fact. That is the plan in fact. They have arrived there and went inside of it. They see Mr. Haney and Mr. Ratburn there.

"See they are here," said Arthur, "To give you the tour that is Mr. Haney and that is Mr. Ratburn."

"Nice to meet you two," said Daniel Tiger, "It looks nice here right now."

"This way," said Mr. Haney, "This is the kindergarten room."

"Looks good in here," said Daniel Tiger, "It is kind of like preschool."

"Yes but on all day," said Mr. Haney, "Well for school hours that is in fact."

He got to see all the classrooms in fact the entire school. He got to meet Mrs. Macgrady who is the lunch lady. She is a good woman. He had a good tour of it. But he wants to tour Mighty Mountain, both middle schools, and the high school. That is when Mr. Haney made the arrangements for that. He can make it happen. He set it up for him to tour Mighty Mountain right away. They are heading there now. After that it was time for him to go home for dinner, bath, and bedtime in fact.

"Tomorrow the middle schools," said Arthur, "In two years we will go to one of them two."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "Not sure which one yet we will go to."

"East side and west side," said Brain, "Which ever one we see that is good."

"Well see you tomorrow," said Daniel Tiger, "When can we tour the high school?"

"Day after tomorrow," said Arthur, "That is when it will be well see you tomorrow."

Next chapter they tour both middle schools. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	18. The tour part 3

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them with Daniel Tiger is heading to east side Middle school. It's team name is the bee's. It is a pretty good middle school from what they heard. That is the school they could go to if they like it. The other middle school is West Side middle school home of the wolves. Also a pretty good school they heard. One of them is the best of the two. They arrived at East Side Middle school where they are greeted by the principal Tina Franks a white rabbit woman. She is a nice woman.

"Welcome here," said Mrs. Franks, "Time to give you kids the tour of this good school."

"Thanks ma,am," said Arthur, "Is this a good middle school?"

"It sure is," said Mrs. Franks, "We have the best middle school in the city."

"I hope it is," said Brain, "Do you have very smart teachers here?"

"It is," said Mrs. Franks, "And yes we have two very smart teachers Mr. Mills and Mrs. Hopper."

Daniel Tiger likes the tour. He asked them if they will go to school there. They said they will have to wait until they tour West side before they make up their minds. And they have to go to the fifth grade first. They all liked the tour of east side. They enjoyed it very much. They are now heading to West Side thanks to their parents. They are heading to that school now. They arrived there. They don't like the looks of the neighborhood near by it. That place is known for crime after all in fact.

"That place looks rough," said Daniel Tiger, "I see a thief stealing from a house there."

"It is known for that," said Mr. Read, "I like the look of East side better."

"Let's go in dad," said Arthur, "The principal is waiting for us."

"Yes of course," said Mr. Read, "Here we go then."

"I see security guards here," said Arthur, "I think because of that neighborhood."

They didn't like that school not just the neighborhood but the security guards are keeping an eye on them. And the teachers are kind of mean. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	19. The tour part 4

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them with Daniel Tiger is heading to Elwood City High School. That is the best high school there. The other high school is Catholic. And the third is a regular private high school. Arthur and them will go to East Side Middle school after the fifth grade. Their parents agree with them. They won't feel safe at West side not just because the bad neighborhood but the teachers are bad and the security guards are mean. They will do very well at East Side. It is the best middle school there.

"Here we are," said Arthur, "That is Elwood City High School."

"It looks big," said Daniel Tiger, "Any reason it is so big?"

"It is a high school is why," said Arthur, "And they have lots of students in it."

"He is right you know," said Brain, "We will go there after East side middle school."

"Makes sense to me," said Daniel Tiger, "Let's go inside for the tour now."

They went inside for the tour. It took longer than the other tours because it is a big high school. They enjoyed what they saw there. They will go there someday. They will go there for four years. Most of the group will go on to college or University after high school. They are heading to the sugar bowl to have ice cream after lunch at that place. They like going there and Brain mom's ice cream shop. They know that yum bo bo's went out of business. They are talking about that tour there.

"I liked the tour," said Arthur, "Think we will go to it someday."

"Same here," said Fern, "I will go to a University after high school."

"Same here," said Brain, "What did you think Daniel?"

"I enjoyed it," said Daniel Tiger, "It is sure a big one."

Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story here. See what happens in the next chapter.


	20. Last chapter

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Arthur and them with Daniel Tiger is heading to the Crosswire mansion for a party. That Daniel Tiger is the guest of honor. It is a friendship party in matter of fact. That party is really for all. They love parties after all. Mr. Read is catering it of course. That party is a good one. They have food and drinks and everyone gets one present. That party has music. It is being played on a record player. So yes vinyl records are being played. They love the comeback. They never stopped making them in fact.

"This is a good party," said Arthur, "And i see the music is from vinyl records."

"I love them," said Muffy, "This comeback is very good."

"I love them as well," said Daniel Tiger, "And i love having parties in fact."

"Same here," said Buster, "The food is very good."

"That is true," said Brain, "And we each get friendship presents as in we all get one."

That party is going very good. Arthur got a vinyl record of his favorite band called We love to rock. They all got good presents. That party is a great one. They was there until it was time to head on home. When it was time to go home they know they can go visit anytime they want. They are talking right now as they get ready to go on home in matter of fact.

"We can use it anytime," said Arthur, "The portal in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Daniel Tiger, "Well time for me to go home."

"He is right," said Brain, "We can use it when we want to visit."

"He sure is," said Francine, "We are all heading home."

I will make a sequel to this story called Arthur meets Daniel Tiger 2. The end.


End file.
